Strip Poker und Panzer
by Dragoon Galaxy
Summary: The girls of the Angler fish ply a game of poker at Miho's apartment. Miho/Yukari pairing.


**Disclaimer: This will be my first strip poker fan fic so I hope I did ok. Pairings are as I think they should be in the anime, Miho/Yukari, Mako/Sodoko, not sure about Hana and Saori.**

"Speech"

_Thought_

It was the evening after another gruelling practice with the other girls of the Ooarai Girls Academy Panzer team. Since their win against Kuromorimine Girls High School, Miho and the girls had gotten closer as friends. Once a week they had a get-together at each other's house for dinner and a sleepover. Each night they got together Yukari would try to get closer to Miho in the hopes she could confess her feelings for her commander and friend. And just like other nights Yukari was predictably seated aside her love interest.

"Now that we've finished cleaning up why don't we play a game?" Hana suggested, sitting around the table with the rest of the Anglerfish team in Miho's apartment.

"What kind of game?" Mako asked, hoping for a quite night.

"It's strip called poker. With normal poker you bet money or fake money but instead we bet a piece of clothing for each round," Hana explained, producing a pack on playing card from her school bag. "We're all girls and we've all seen each other naked so there shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"Count me in! It sounds like fun!" Yukari exclaimed, always excited to see Miho naked again. _Maybe I can finally tell her my feelings_.

"Beats sitting around doing nothing," Mako commented in her monotone voice.

"Nishizumi-dono? Saori? Would either of you like to play?" Hana asked, her smile calm as usual.

"Sure I'll play, I'm not ashamed of my body," Saori announced proudly. "What about you Miporin?"

"If everyone's going play of course I'll join. I've just never played this kind of game before," Miho confessed, glad she was among friends.

"So what are the rules?" Mako asked as Hana started shuffling the cards.

"One item of clothing must be bet each round, we can bet against each other like if I bet my skirt against Saori's. Whoever wins the round keeps the clothes they win and once you lose all your clothes you can't get dressed until the end of the game. Other than that it's the normal rules for a game of poker," Hana explained, dealing five cards for everyone.

The girls scrutinised their cards and each other, trying to figure who had the best hand and what article of clothing they should bet first. Starting off simple Hana waged everyone's socks and Saori's stockings which Mako won with a 3-of-a-kind of 10s. For the second round Yukari bet her bra against Miho's with Hana, Saori and Mako folding.

"I'll call. Two pair, 7s and 10s," Yukari declared, showing her cards.

"That beats my pair of four," Miho sighed, removing her bra from under her uniform before handing the pink strawberry print garment to her military otaku friend.

"I wonder what the other teams and schools would say if they knew our commander wore childish underwear?" Mako wondered out loud.

"I think it's cute Nishizumi-dono still wears that kind of underwear," Hana smiled, much to Miho's embarrassment.

Next round had the girls losing their uniform tops to Miho, leaving Yukari disappointed that she had lost. Hana claimed victory in the next round winning everyone's skirt, revealing Saori, Yukari and Miho chose to wear g-strings. Mako had matching boyleg panties to go with her pale yellow bra. Observing Yukari sneaking glances at Miho's backside as the cards were dealt, Hana kept her facial expressions blank as she hatched a devious plan.

"Why don't we raise the stakes for this round?" Hana asked, shuffling the cards so her targets would lose.

"What did you have in mind?" Mako asked.

"If you lose you still remove an article of clothing but you also have to reveal the name of the person you like more than a friend," Hana suggested, hiding a devious grin behind her calm smile. "If you can't name that person you still have to strip but if you lie, you must go skinny dipping in the school pool tomorrow. If you choose to confess and have the means to tell this person your feelings for them you must contact them tonight with the whole team present."

Mako was indifferent about the idea while Miho and Saori couldn't see the harm, both girls not having anyone particular in mind. Yukari immediately perked up. This would be the perfect opportunity to confess to Miho if she could lose. With no objections Hana dealt the cards with everyone's bra being waged, in Miho's case her school top. With the cards dealt Saori immediately folded having nothing of value while Yukari, Mako and Miho had better cards but the team gunner had purposefully dealt the cards to give herself the winning hand.

"I call, two Jacks," Mako announced monotonously, putting her cards down.

"Two 10s for me," Miho sighed, slinking out of her top.

"I've only got a pair of 9s," Yukari announced, trying to keep her eyes off Miho's budding breasts as she removed her bra.

"Sorry to do this, but I've got a full house," Hana proclaimed, showing a pair of aces and three 5s. "So Mako, care to tell who you like more than a friend?"

"Sodoko and I have been dating since we won the finals. She's been helping me with my low blood pressure too," Mako replied, removing her bra showing her developing breasts.

"You actually seem more alert during morning practice from what I can tell and I've seen you smile a lot more than you usually do," Saori grinned, adjusting the straps of her lime green bra. "So who do you like Yukari?"

"She's had a major crush on Miho since we first became a team," Mako divulged, surprising Miho and embarrassing Yukari.

"You have a crush on me, Yukari?" Miho asked, taken back by the revelation and surprisingly flattered.

"It's not a crush, Nishizumi-dono, I love you!" Yukari declared, planting a surprise kiss on the topless commander's lips. "Please be my girlfriend!"

The room was so silent you could hear the ticking of Miho's dolphin alarm clock. Mako was texting Sodoko, letting to morals committee president know Yukari finally confessed her feelings to the team commander. Saori's jaw would have been kissing the floor were it not attacked to her skull, while Hana was just smiling at her success. Managing to score a direct hit and bring a potential couple together like she did with Mako and Sodoko. For Yukari this was the most frightening moment in her young life, if Miho didn't return her feelings or outright reject her, things at school would be incredibly awkward, to say nothing about being teammates in the same tank team.

_I'm going to be so embarrassed if Miho rejects my feelings, but I'd do anything to make her happy even if we only remain friends_, Yukari reflected, silently praying that Miho would consider being in a relationship with her.

"Thank you for being honest with me, Yukari. I have to admit I never thought of being in a relationship with another girl, but I don't have anything against two girls dating so I'll gladly be your girlfriend," Miho replied, happily embracing a gobsmacked Yukari.

"Really? Oh you have no idea how happy you've made me, Nishizumi-dono!" Yukari squealed ecstatically, tackling Miho to the floor. "I love you so much!"

"You can call me Miho if you want since we're going to be dating," Miho suggested, noticing how nice skin on skin contact felt.

"Sorry to spoil the fun but Sodoko wants me to sleepover at her place tonight so she's coming by to pick me up shortly," Mako announced redressing in her uniform. "She doesn't like to admit if but she really enjoys using me as a cuddle toy any chance she gets."

"You don't have to apologise for wanting to spend time with your girlfriend, Mako. We'll just see you at school on Monday," Hana replied, as Miho and Yukari were timidly making out.

"See you then," Mako said, stuffing her bra and socks in her bag as she exited the apartment with her shoes in hand.

After the new couple came up for air, Saori explained Mako's absence which didn't bother Miho that much. Not that much could bother her at the moment, cuddling against her new girlfriend with their breasts pressing together and arms wrapped around each other. Seeing how late if was getting the girls decided to call it a night and make other plans in the morning.

**Disclaimer: Well I hope you liked my first Girls und Panzer fan fic. I'm not sure if I'll write up a second chapter, it'll depend on the suggestions and any feedback I get.**


End file.
